


Man, so short so furious

by frooley



Series: Sugar coated fingers [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stomach Kink, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: In which Travie asks Pete for help on how to get to Patrick, and it may or may not work.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man, all I wanted to do was write some travtrick BC I love the ship so m u c h, but its gonna end up being 2 parts BC I wrote too much ;( 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't till the third time Travie made Patrick red in the face, not from embarrassment, well, maybe a little but most of it was due to the anger the small man withheld. He fumed brightly, blue hues in his eyes contrasting with his red cheeks beautifully, that was until he couldn't see it anymore, due to Patrick punching him square in the eye.

The eye, his right, bloomed with purples and blues, swelling immediately. Patrick looked a bit less angry when he regained vision, but still stormed off in a bitter haze.

Despite the pain, Travie thought it was adorable, and he was make damn sure Patrick was his.

_______

"Peter, all seeing and wise. Help me." the tall man kneeled, clasping his hands and dramatically pouts.

Pete, who just merely noticed him and the act he was pulling, sighed and set down his notebook. Taking in a full look at Travie, he weighed his options and what he was dealing with.

"That's a real nice shiner. Let me guess, Patrick?" Travie nods, standing to sit neck to Pete, resting his head on the shorter mans shoulder.

"What did you do? Grab his ass?" Pete asks, chuckling lightly.

"No, I told him I liked his outfit," Travie admitted.

"And,"

"And I told him it look better on the floor."

"Ah, the holy, overused pick up line. You should know by now Patrick doesn't like those, they make him all flustered and he doesn't do flustered." Pete lifted a hand to pat his friend shoulder. "Try physical affection, like hugs and little kisses. It'll work in a zippy."

"I should question why you know this, but I'm not, for everyone's sake."

"You love me!"

"Fuckin' unfortunately."

__________

Of course, Pete was right.

Travie started the plan slow, with only hugs and friendly touches on the shoulder that could've been deemed something more.

Patrick didn't shout, or punch him for that matter, just basically became putty in his arms with every hug. He still got red in the face, flustered, not angry. Good signs.

He still shuffled away from the contact rather quickly, rushing off to what Travie thought was the bathroom. He didn't indulge in it.

Pushing kisses into the plan weren't until 3 days later, after his last reaction to the hugs. Travie had managed to pull Patrick into his lap, his arms wrapped tight around his waist and face pressed into his neck. It was quiet, but comfortable for a few minutes, that was until Patrick, literally, moaned.

Travie, at first, thought it was out of pain, but the look on the short mans face proved otherwise. His cheeks were a deep red, nearly matching the hat he was wearing, and his eyes were shut tight, brows furrowed softly.

He pulled away nearly immediately after, getting off Travies lap and rushing off, once again. This time, Travie noticed something, his jeans had a wet spot on them. He ruled it of on his spilling something on himself, not anything else, and carried on with his day.

Now, he was seated on the couch in Pete's apartment, well the one he shared with Patrick and Joe, and watched Pete talk animatedly to the curly haired man. Patrick had to work, his part time job at the convince store down the way, he got off in about 10 minutes though.

Pete had talked to him about how the progress was going, and it made Travie think of the situation. It was becoming less of him trying to get Patrick in bed and more of just trying to get his attention without forcing it. He had told the brunet this, and all he got back was a loud laugh and the words;

" ** _Youre not falling in love with him, are you?_** "

Of course, there's nothing wrong with that. Travie always had a bad tendency to fall head over heels for anyone who would even look his way with the right expression. Patrick was no exception of his hearts desires, despite them being fruitless. He just craved a working relationship, since his last one broke off badly and he has yet to recover from it.

He explained to Pete that he was going to try something different today, and that as soon as Patrick got home, he needed space to work his magic.

The jingle of keys and the slap of tired feet alerted the trio, all looking at the less-than-put-together Patrick that trudged into the apartment, nearly slamming the door shut and plopping onto the couch next to Travie.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." Travie greeted, getting a long groan in return. Patrick blinked up at him for a moment, before moving to lean against him.

"'M exhausted, had to deal with someone trying to steal a bag of chips. Like, how did they think they were going to get away with that?" Patrick spoke sluggishly, his words getting lost into the fabric of Travies sweater.

"I dunno, little man. Was it an old lady? I heard about an old lady whos been stealing chips and other oddities because she believes the apocalypse is on its way." Travie chuckled, trying to get some relatively happy reaction out of the redhead.

Pete and Joe gave him a thumbs up, sneaking out of the room and out of the apartment.

"Huh, it was an old lady, her name was Martha and she seemed a little delusional now that I think about it." Patrick said as reality hit him. "What if it is on its way?"

"Patrick, that was a joke, I dunno what that lady needed with the chips but the apocalypse is not near."

"How do you know,"

"Because- well, I dont but its better not to think about it."

"I suppose, how was your day?"

Travie smiled. _Typical Patrick_.

"I've been good, but I really wanted to do something today but I dont know if I can."

Patrick sits up at this, blinking up at him once again before speaking.

"I'm awake enough, if you want, I could help you with whatever it is."

"You dont know what it is," Travie chuckled. "How do you know you want to help?"

"'Cause, you're a good friend, and I would help you no matter what." Patrick smiles up at him, and it fills Travie with warmth.

"Okay, well, I need you to close your eyes then."

Patrick gives him a look before obliging, closing his eyes.

Travie gulps, suddenly feeling much to hot, before saying 'fuck it' and leaning down, pressing his lips against Patrick's, whos eyes shoot open in surprise, but made no attempt to move away.

Instead he kissed back, not as much pressure as Travie was putting on but enough to let the taller man know he was okay with it.

When they pulled away, nearly a minute later, both sighed and pressed their foreheads together.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Travie breathed, looking to Patrick's eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." Patrick responds, smiling sweetly.

"Wha- seriously?" Travie looks at him with utter awe, reaching out to grab his hands.

"Seriously. I've liked you for about a year, shortly after me and Pete broke it off, and all of the attention you've been giving me lately has been driving me crazy."

"Good crazy?"

"Hell yeah, if I'm completely honest, I really want you to do more than just kiss me." Patrick pulls away, looking at their hands and bites his lower lip.

"Oh? Like what?" Travie asks, interest clear on his face.

"Like, I love your hands, I've always wondered how they'd feel on my hips, or on my thighs. Maybe on my butt, if you're lucky." Patrick giggles and it sends Travie for a whirl.

  
" _Fuck_ , Patrick. I dont know what to say."

"Kiss me instead." and he does.

Patrick's lips were soft, and tasted of cherry chapstick. It was so Patrick, it made Travies head spin even more.

They end up making out, with Travie pulling Patrick onto his lap and holding his hips gently. Patrick slides his arms around the taller mans neck, pressing himself closer. Travie groans, pulling away slightly, only to kiss down Patrick's jaw to his neck, sucking on the pale skin lightly.

"Say, you wanna take this somewhere else?" Patrick asks, slightly out of breath. Travie makes a noise of agreement, barely moving from Patrick's neck as they stand.

Travie would have to thank Pete greatly for this.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the sex begins.
> 
> Since this is apart of the series linked, Patrick in this produces his sugar intake as slick! Ah!
> 
> I love Travtrick.

Stumbling over feet and clothes on the floor, they make it to the bedroom in tact. Travie continues to kiss and mark up Patrick's neck, taking in the breathy noises the shorter man was making.

Patrick pulls himself away from Travie, tugging his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants. Travis' breath caught in breath as takes in the sight of Patrick's body, pale and slightly flushed pink in places.   
It was beautiful.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Patrick giggles, running his fingers along Travis' jaw. Pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose, Patrick scrambles away, crawling onto the bed and laying down.

By the time Travie registers this, Patrick had already pulled his jeans off, along with his underwear, and was sitting on the bed with his legs spread slightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you." he mumbles under his breath as he takes in the sight. He begins to undress himself, making his way to the bed as well.

Clothes littered the already cluttered floor, but Patrick didn't mind, instead he pulled the taller man to him, kissing him passionately. Travie hummed into it, fitting his hands over the pale mans hips and rubbed the skin there softly. Patrick cooed at the feeling, moving to press his face into the others neck.

A sweet smell entered Travis' nose, and it made him groan, although he was slightly confused. Pulling back a little, he looked over Patrick once more, this time noticing a wet spot between his legs that may or may not been there for a while.

"Travie?" Patrick called softly, suddenly cautious.

"Lay back for me, baby." Travie responded, voice low and deep. It sent a shiver down Patrick's spine.

He obliged, laying on his back and bent his legs to rest upright on either side of him. Travie hummed, pressing his fingers against Patrick's hole, blinking in surprise when liquid covered them.

"Patrick- do yo-you self lubricate?" he asks, peering up at the red head.

"Well, I would just call it slick, self lubrication makes it seem like I was built for just sex, and im not." Patrick explains, red in the face. "I just, I guess, produce slick."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Travie responds sheepishly. "Can, can I taste it?"

Patrick lets out a squeak at this, but nods anyways. Travie grins, bringing his fingers to his mouth, licking them diligently.

"Oh _fuck_." Travie growls, moving himself so his face was inbetween Patrick's legs. He grabbed his hips once again, pulling him closer and licking his hole with no mercy.

Patrick's breath hitches at the feeling, letting out tiny mewls and moans as Travie began to move his tongue more coordination. Travie always loved eating out his partners, and with this new knowledge about Patrick, he regarded the sentence for loving eating just Patrick out.

When it came to needing a breath, Travie pulled away reluctantly and laughed when slick dripped from his face, looking at Patrick and smiling at his current composure. Red faced and slightly trembling, a light sheet of sweat cover him and his breath was in quick pants.

"Mm, you're so pretty, Pattycakes."

" _ **Don't**_ call me that."

"Hmm, okay, then I won't fuck you." Travie retorts, a sly grin on his lips.

"What!? You can't do that, that's not fair!" Patrick whined, sitting up and hugging the taller man. Travie just laughs, laying down and pulling Patrick with him. The smaller man scrambled, straddling Travis' hips. He rested his hands on the taller mans chest and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Will you-ah, finger me?" Patrick asks with a soft voice, smiling when Travie groaned.

"Of course, sweetheart." he sits up, wrapping an arm around his waist and trails his fingers down his back, rubbing each inch of skin softly until he reached his hole. It felt wet and slightly puffy, Travie wished he could see it but just kept with the task, pressing a knuckle past the ring of muscles.

There was a lot less resistance than he presumed, probably because of the slick, or maybe his tongue. Either way, Patrick took his fingers with ease, meaning he slipped 2 in without any objections. Instead, Patrick cooed and pushed back against his fingers, slick dripping out of him and covering his hand.

Travie began to kiss his neck as he worked his fingers in him, stretching and pressing against the soft walls.

 _How could Pete give up such a wonderful person._ He let himself think, watching Patrick practically fuck himself on his fingers. _The feelings were mutual, but why didn't he fight? He has to still love Patrick somewhere._

He thought were cut when Patrick pulled himself off his fingers and pushed him back on his back. He glanced at his hand and saw how it was literally covered in slick, he groaned and used it to lubricate his cock. Patrick bit his lip at this, pushing the hand away when he became too impatient, and moved to where the tip of Travis' cock pressed against his wet hole. Sinking down, both of them groaned at the feeling, Travis' hands quickly reached for the smaller mans hips, helping him slowly take him in.

Patrick let out a stuttered moan when his ass became flush with Travis' hips, tucking his chin into his chest and breathing heavy. Travie let him adjust, and took time to really look Patrick over.

Baby fat covered his torso, mostly his belly, and it was super soft to the touch. The give of his belly is what made Travie happy, pressing his fingers gently into the skin and watching it jiggle slightly afterwards. His thighs carried the same traits, and were rather thick for someone his size, but Travie worshiped them. If he got Patrick to ride his face at one point, he wouldn't mind death by those thighs.

 _Once again,_ Patrick caught him off guard as he began to bounce on his cock. Making soft huffs and moans, he threw his head back and pressed his hands against his chest. Travie let out a gruff noise of his own, thrusting up everytime Patrick came down, listening to the loud moans and gasps the red head let out.

Sitting up, Travie used Patrick's hips to move him as he pleased. Patrick wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned loudly, allowing himself to be used. It wasn't long after that when Patrick came, thighs trembling and tightening around Travis' waist as he practically screamed Travis' name, cum covering their stomachs.

Travie groaned into Patrick's ear as he clenched tightly around the taller man. He knew his peak wasn't far off but, he couldn't do much as Patrick slumped against him.

He thought and made a choice, flipping them so Patrick was on his back and he towered the poor boy. Patrick let out a soft noise, essentially becoming useless at this point.

Travie kissed him softly, beginning to thrust into him once again, soft and gentle despite his needs. He panted into Patrick's mouth as his orgasm creeped up on him, body heating up and trembling slightly. Patrick whined after a moment, clearly becoming oversensitive, and Travie cursed to himself, letting his thrusts become faster and unintentionally harder.

He curled into Patrick as he came, mouthing his cheek and wrapping his arms around his waist as he buried himself as deep as possible in Patrick, coating inside him with thick, hot spurts.

They breathed heavily for a moment before Travie pulled out and laid beside Patrick, curling his body around him.

He definitely needed to thank Pete for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks Pete.
> 
>  
> 
> Also! If Y'all have any suggestions for this series, or in general, let me know! Or talk to me on Tumblr @fro-oley, or insta @eggbeni. 
> 
> Love u!


End file.
